


Her

by chupeechan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupeechan/pseuds/chupeechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From his encounter with Greyback, Bill Weasley has received more than scars. He also got a wolf who knows what he wants. Translated from French, it originally is a gift to Demeter07 for the 500th review of Verum Tempore (my one big fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemeterO7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DemeterO7).



> I've always been fascinated by fictions where Hermione ends up in Remus or Bill’s claws. I love it when the wolf takes things in hand - or is it paws?
> 
> Disclaimer: Thank you very much JKR without you (yes, it’s a ‘you’ like ‘tu’ in French, we’re on familiar terms as I am a really pleasant and talkable person) and your permission to let us play with your creations, Hermione would not have a fulfilling sex life!
> 
> It was first published on ffnet and please, forgive any errors as english is not my native language ^^

**Sometime in July** **1999 – Shell Cottage:**

 

" _The one you call your woman is just an ordinary chicken, human._ "

Here's what he got stuck with daily since Greyback had infected him. Okay, not really because he didn’t change since that fateful night wasn’t a full moon; but as Remus had, he got a friend in his mind. A squatter who didn’t mince his words and didn’t hesitate to give his opinion and  advice he would be fine without.  
  
"Fleur is not a chicken!"  
" _She smells like_ _one. Or rather like rotten meat. Even if I'm a scavenger, her Veela part makes me want to puke. Period._ "  
  
Fucking wolf made him mad. He hated the fact that he was an invisible entity who lived in a godforsaken corner of his head. It annoyed him to the highest point not being able to strangle him as he wanted to.

“ _Cluuuck cluck cluck cluck cluuuuuuuuuuck!_ ”

Bill clenched his fists and forced himself to think of something else. When he had come back to himself after the attack of the castle by the Death Eaters, he had been afraid that Fleur no longer wanted him. He had felt his scars under his fingers, knew he was nothing more than a monster without having to meet his reflection and, he had felt his blood run cold. But no, Fleur had stayed with him, against all odds.

" _You’re in denial_ _, human. The fowl knows as well as you that you have nothing to do together !_ "  
"Shut up!"  
" _You're going to_ _do what? You gonna bury your head in the sand?_ "  
"Shut the fuck!"  
  
Fuck! How he could hate that bloody wolf!

“ **He’s right,** ” said a third voice.

He had known that one for ages; his good friend consciousness. The one who told him that it was wrong to put worms in Percy’s food, who told him that he had behaved like a bastard when he was still sleeping around and, helped him to open his eyes but he didn’t want to do so right now.

Yes, Fleur and he were _still_ engaged. They didn’t even had the opportunity to exchange their vows since Kings’ Patronus had turn up just when Fleur arrived at the altar. The war broke out and the wedding was forgotten; they all had something else to do but they had won and no member of his family had perished, thanks Merlin! however neither he nor Fleur had picked a new date and...

" _A gnome has a more fulfilling sex life than yours!_ "  
"Whose fault is it?" Bill barked.  
" _It's_ _only my fault when the full moon is concerned, human. And I eat hens, I don’t fuck them!_ "  
"She’s the only one who wants me!"  
" _You're wrong, females turn to watch us pass, they like our manliness. You'd only have to stoop to pick up the flavor of the day... If I had a choice, you know very well who I would choose._ "

Bill knew too well. His wolf had set his sights on a particular witch. The one he called THE witch, THE woman; the one who surpassed all of the other of the species **(1)**. A little thing nine years younger than him.  
  
" _She is the only one that can make us happy. She knows my name, human._ "

It was one of the things that irritated Bill deeply; he had met his wolf a little over two years now and, he still didn’t know his name. Even if he didn’t change on the night of the full moon, it was his alter-ego who took control; and Bill disappeared. He had spoken with Lupin, when man was still alive. The werewolf had asked him for some time to find the right information because he knew no half-wolf. The answer had come three months later: as long as he refused to befriend the wolf, the latter would benefit from the only window of freedom that was granted. As long as they did not respect each other, the wolf would take control and Bill would remember nothing.

"Dammit we've been in the same boat for two years now and you still don’t trust me?"  
" _That's the problem, human. You think you’re experiencing something hellish when really it’s just a great adventure. I know you despise me, but as long as you continue to disrespect me and still see me as a nuisance and with no magic to help, you’ll know nothing of what happens during a full moon._ "  
"You didn’t..."  
" _No, she respects you too much to do that to you and it's definitely not like her. Our lioness is a proud one and, I long to tame her and hear her moan as I..._ "  
"STOP! I don’t want to hear it. Nothing of it!"

The wolf had started talking about _her_ when she had landed at his place with Ron, Harry and those who were prisoners of Malfoy Manor. The full moon had arrived a few days later **(2)** and he had woken up in the room she used, sitting quietly in a chair; fortunately for that matter. He had not understood what had happened and had fled before the girl woke up.  
  
" _Young woman, human. She’s fucking nineteen! Nearly twenty even!_ "  
"Shut the fuck up wolf!"

And for the last three months, on every full moon night, his wolf talked with _her_ if they ever were in the same room. No doubt Ron would have jinxed him if he was not busy playing the submissive with Brown, the female half-wolf. Unlike him, the blonde had fully accepted her wolf and it was not uncommon to hear Ron yelling "Lavender" or "Rubia" when they...  
  
" _Fuck,_ " said the wolf.  
"I don't want to know anything about the sex life of my little brother."  
" _He is nevertheless_ _less vocal than your sister,_ " taunted the bloody menace.  
"I.Don’t.Want.To.Know."

He was so taken by his silent argument with his wolf, he didn’t notice Fleur immediately. He knew within seconds that the contents of their conversation would not please him when he saw the look she displayed despite herself on her face.  
  
"I think we need to talk, Bill."

 

**On** **Saturday, August 18, 2001** **–** **Weasleys’ Garden** **:**

 

The ceremony was really beautiful. He stood alongside his brother, like a proper bestman, while he married his ex-fiancée. He didn’t even hold a grudge against Charlie, or even Fleur. She was right; they were not meant to be together and he had to thank the awakening of her Veela. Veelas as Wolves had a Mate with a capital M. A person who was made for them and no one else, a kind of soul mate.

Fleur might never have find him if her Veela had remained silent. Because she had a quarter of that particular blood, she could have never come out of hibernation but on Fleur’s twenty-one birthday **(3)** ; the age of a Veela sexual maturity, her Veela had chosen Charlie.

She had been so afraid to tell him but Bill was not stupid, he knew Fleur and he knew Charlie. He understood how she felt as his wolf rapped out incessantly that someone other than Fleur was made for him. He had let her go without regret, had even pushed Charlie to surrender and had taken care of their mother. After all, it was more than easy to convince his mother of the merits of this turnaround: she loved Celestina Warbeck’s songs and sentimental novels. Bill smiled when he saw that his mother still weeping with joy while Fleur and Charlie shared their first dance as husband and wife.

" _You_ _know you could be dancing with your own wife if you stopped being an asshole?_ "

Bill ignored his wolf as usual. Since Fleur and he had broken up, he had become accustomed to not answer him back and to stop him when he spoke of a certain brunette. And in order not to bump into _her_ more than necessary, he had accepted a little over a year ago a mission in Greece. He had come back a week ago for his brother's wedding and was counting on asking for a new one as soon as possible. Peru seemed enticing. Better put as many kilometers as possible between him and _her_.

It was the fault of his wolf if he was obsessed with _her_. The fault of his wolf if he had fled in order to avoid putting _her_ in his bed. The fault of his wolf if he did admire everything pleasant, charming or even magical in _her_.

Starting with her eyes; she had the most expressive eyes ever; as big as those of a doe, full of life... He loved the way she had to squint them when she laughed or when she was deep in thoughts. He loved her mouth too; her curvy and full lips. Her slender neck. Her smallness that made him want to take her in his arms and protect her; even though she didn’t need it...

His eyes looked for _her_ under the tent that served as a reception hall. He found _her_ busy dancing with one of Charlie's colleagues and his wolf growled despite himself.

"You're so discreet, Bill..." Ah. Bill did not notice that the duo - he avoided as carefully as _her_ \- had taken place next to him.

"Absolutely, Harry. Although I have the emotional range of a teaspoon, I'm sure that grunt is an expression of jealousy."

He really hated when Ron played the mind healer.

"You should ask her to dance, Bill. After all, if we have noticed that you haven't let her out of your sight all day, I think that-"

"Do not even finish that sentence, Potter."  Bill snapped.

"So we are at the point where you call me by my last name?"

Harry also annoyed him to no end. He had that horrible habit to have the same twinkling eyes as Dumbledore. The imitation would be perfect if he proposed some lemon drops. And then, as he was too busy to do his best to ignore the two happy fools, she approached them. Bright eyes, pink complexion and breathing heavy from too much dancing.  
  
" _And to think that you refuse to be the one who puts her in this state,_ " lamented his wolf.

He met her eyes when she sat in front of him and forced himself not to return her smile.  
  
"She's too good for us," he thought to the attention of his mind's roommate.  
  
He turned his whole attention to his glass of red wine and focused on the sparkling vividness that were reflected. Again he was taken by surprise when she spoke to him.

"You okay, Bill? I think you look particularly grumpy," she said in an amused tone.  
"Great," he replied without looking.  
  
He heard _her_ get up and found himself forced to look up at _her_ when he saw her outstretched hand.  
  
"Dance with me, Bill. Please. And don’t tell me you cannot dance. If Charlie is able to do so, then so can you!"

As if he could tell _her_ no when she looked at him with those eyes... He wrapped the outstretched hand in his own and was surprised to see it was as small as the rest of her. The dance was a torture. He could dance, unlike Ron or even Charlie - who had taken lessons in order to not be ridiculed, so he knew it was not the act of dancing that gave him trouble, it was because it was with _her_. The fact of feeling for the first time her body against his, to guess her curves, although the dress she wore at that moment sublimated them. It was the fact of touching _her_. To feel the texture of her skin under his fingers. To hear the beating of her heart, too.

He never had so much hated the overdeveloped senses that his half-wolf condition had brought.  
  
"I don’t bite, you know." She joked.  
"But I do." He replied without thinking.  
"Like you could ever hurt me, Bill."  
"You're wrong, I could."  
"But you won’t. You aren’t like that," she whispered, laying a hand on his face.

She pulled a long red lock behind his ear before gently stroking, almost lovingly, the scars that streaked his profile - the one he loved the most before the attack.  
  
"You should not do that. I... It's... They’re despicable."  
"There is no such thing about you, Bill. When I look at them, what I see is the result of heroic actions. They make you a great man and I respect them as much as you."  
"And what about my wolf, then."

The song ended and as he was leaving without hearing what she had to tell him, she stopped him and forced him to dance with _her_ again.  
  
"I don’t see why you bring him in this conversation," she said as if nothing happened, "but I quite like your wolf."  
  
He snorted following this answer and she gently tapped his shoulder.

"Lo... He’s smart, outspoken, pushy and so funny too. He makes me laugh even though it's been quite some time since I had a chance to talk to him," she finished with a disapproving air.  
"You almost said his name! What’s his name?"  
"And you still don’t know? It's not for me to say, he told me that as long as you don’t accept him, you won’t have that privilege."  
"And why do you know it?"  
"Come on, Bill, you know it as well as me..." She whispered letting her finger slip from his jaw to his shoulder.  
  
Bill shivered despite himself.

"Maybe you could tell me," he replied his voice suddenly hoarse.  
"Maybe I will answer if you speak my name... I noticed you were doing your best not to say it or hear it, and I must confess that it bothers me deeply."  
  
He struggled for a moment about what she had just asked him and eventually complied with her request while the third song began.  
  
"Say it... _Hermione_."  
  
The atmosphere became more dense as she answered him and as he felt at the same time how much she believed, liked even, what she was saying.

"Because you are mine as much as I am yours," she whispered as close as possible to his ear.  
  
He knew she had to stand on her tiptoes despite the inches added by her wedge heels. This time, he could not agree more with his wolf when he growled.  
  
" _She wants us, and you want it just like me... Come on_ " Urged the wolf. " _Take what is ours. Don't you smell her arousal? The musky ambrosia that flows and wets her panties... Don’t you want to taste it?_ "  
  
Fuck! Oh yes, he smelt it! And the smell was even stronger than Amortentia.  
  
"Meet me in my father’s shed within ten minutes. We have to speak." He growled against her ear before biting its lobe.

 

  **Eight minutes** **later - Arthur Weasley’s shed:**

As soon as she set a foot in the shed he drew her to him before closing the door behind them suddenly. He did not even give her time to say anything and concentrated on repairing his bullshit by kissing her passionately. The little surprised cry that could have come out was completely blocked with Bill’s tongue; who took advantage of the slightly open mouth to invade it. Once it was there, he touched, caressed every available surface within reach and growled when she replied earnestly.

 "I thought we were supposed to talk," said Hermione as they had just separated.  
"I'm an idiot," he replied, dotting her face with light kisses. "My wolf was right from the beginning and I lost two years of my life because of stupidity."  
" _That's my human! Now take her and mark her!_ "  
"Yes, sir!" Bill thought, kissing Hermione again.

 Her mouth tasted like the elf wine she had been drinking, like the cake they had eaten and a little something more he could not describe. He put his hands on her pretty ass, he could feel her divinely plump cheeks and lifted her to his waist. He continued to devour her mouth for a moment and got rid of the muggle stuff that was on his father’s workbench with a gesture. He gently spread her legs with his now free hands.  
  
" _Good,_ " growled the wolf. " _Touch_ _her, discover her sanctuary with your fingers and lick the juice that you’ll find there..._ "  
  
Damn, his wolf knew how to speak to him. He really had been stupid not to listen to him before...

Bill lifted her pretty summer dress and stroked a thigh slowly. With his other hand he gently grabbed her thick curls and inclined her head to nibble her jugular. The hand that traced arabesques on her thigh went to explore the sanctuary mentioned by his wolf and found herself stopped by the lace that protected it.  
  
"Can I?"  
"You can most certainly do that without asking, now stop talking!"  
"Your wish is my command, my lady..."

He helped her to remove the offending piece of cloth and wasted no time. He would not waste any more time from now on. He had been far too stupid! Why put his fingers to contribution when his tongue could do the same job? He deeply inhaled the musky smell and thought to be drunk when the bewitching aroma hit him. Merlin! He plunged tongue first and began to enjoy the feast before his eyes.  
  
She was divine. She tasted like...  
  
" _Ambrosia_ _, William... It's the nectar of the gods that we have in our mouth. Our mate is a Goddess, our Goddess!_ "

Bill had never had any problems to give pleasure to a partner with his mouth. But Hermione surpassed them all; the shape of her privacy, her taste, her reactions and moans. He loved the way she had to press his head against her, he loved to hear her sigh with pleasure and tell him she wanted more. He loved it, really, and he was eager to hear her scream his name.

He eventually added a second and then a third finger to stimulate her further and turned his entire attention to the place he knew to be the nerve center of her pleasure. The joint efforts of his tongue and fingers paid much faster than he had thought, and he felt her contract when she screamed his name. And Godric! It was the sweetest melody ever!

" _Soon she will scream my name..._ "  
"Perhaps you could tell me, by the way."  
" _When she'll be_ _satisfied. When our Goddess will be marked then you’ll know!_ "  
  
To mark her. This simple idea made his mouth water and brought yet more blood to his cock if possible. The fabric of his pants was compressing it horribly. He didn’t however have time to do anything since Hermione, apparently recovered from her orgasm, was in the process of unbuttoning his trousers.

"Not so fast, my dear..."  
"I said ‘less chitchat, more sex!’ William Arthur Weasley!" She replied, lowering his pants and releasing his cock from his boxers.  
  
He felt it throbbing against Hermione’s palm but he wanted more than that, much more.  
  
" _Take her,_ " urged the wolf.  
  
He had already admitted that he should not have ignored his wolf. So, he did what was asked of him. Not that he needed more guidance.

Hermione breathed a quite delicious sigh as he entered her without losing a minute. Godric! The feeling was divine! He had the impression of being velvet-gloved, like she was sucking him in her; making him go further, faster. He put his head in the crook of her neck as he fucked her core. Almost hammering her while he licked the lightly sweat that was beading; savoring the salt and the flavor.  
  
"Bill... Harder..." she gasped. "Faster!"  
"Anything you want, baby. Anything.You.Want!" He said marking each word with his cock.

As he felt her walls start to contract around him, he knew that the right time had come. He licked a specific point of her neck, the very place his instinct indicated as the one where he had to bite her and his teeth closed around the soft skin. The movements of his pelvis became more erratic at the moment she lost her bearings, and he went faster, harder even, as he felt the metallic taste of Hermione’s blood mix with his saliva. Their saliva; his and-  
  
“ _Loki._ _My name is Loki, William._ ”

As Hermione clawed his chest while shouting his name, Bill let out a guttural cry; halfway between a scream and a lupine howl.  
  
"Ours," he muttered as he slowly recovered.  
  
While kissing her tenderly, he realized that even if he could not get back the lost years, he could still take advantage of those who would follow to show her how much she was all he had ever wanted without even knowing it.  
  
She was his half, his mate, their Goddess and he would worship her as such. Because she was _her_ , quite simply.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Yes, my wolf thinks like Sherlock ^^  
> (2) The manor scene takes place around Easter but we don’t have the exact date (I think). So, since Easter is April 12, 1998 and the full moon is on the 11th, the trio arrived a few days before.  
> (3) A priori, Fleur was born in 1977. This OS’ plot happens in 1999 and then in 2001, but since I need Fleur to be 21 when she speaks with Bill, she was born at the end of the year. And really, we have only her year of birth, so who cares ^^


End file.
